


Remember the dreams we had?

by Brynnen, Piemachine (Brynnen)



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Reality intervenes, Rise from the Ashes, We grow up and our ambitions so often fall by the wayside, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Piemachine
Summary: They're more than just contestants, they're friends. They're living it.





	Remember the dreams we had?

Gunter slurped up the last of his milkshake, a gloopy, strawberry concoction that matched the colour of his round cheeks perfectly. 'So, vhat did you vant to be vhen you vere a kid?' He asked after regaling her with his own tale of dreams of Broadway.

  
Rosita tried not to roll her eyes at yet another question, another of his attempts to help her access here inner 'zow-vow-vow-vhoosh!'. He meant well, but here pizazz had drained away years ago. Nonetheless, he'd keep on yammering away until she did answer. 'I wanted to be an engineer hen I was in school, you know, design and build stuff, solve problems and help make the world a better place.'

  
'Dat is so awesome!' He exclaimed excitedly around a mouthful of peanut-butter, jelly, pickle and sprinkles sandwich. 'Did you go to college to learn how to do dat?'

  
Rosita gave him a tight smile and a headshake. 'No, life happened; Norman, the kids, then time passed and I had too many responsibilities to just go and selfishly chase that dream. People needed me.' She doubted Gunter would understand, he might be kind-hearted, but he was also a total ditz.

  
His ears drooped at the defeated tone in her voice. 'Dat's kinda sad, but also awesome. Ja, your family must be so proud to haff a Mom like you.' His faith was rather sweet.

  
Then he brightened up. 'Und now you are doing zer engineering! Singing und dancing und fulfilling your childhood dream too! You're really living it!'

  
Rosita looked out at the wreck of a theatre lot in which they sat. She watched Johnny patiently guiding the big lintel beam into place as Meena hauled on the block and tackle they'd jury-rigged to haul the heavy stuff. Down at the other end of the lot Ash and Buster were amicably bickering their way through trying to salvage a hall's worth of seating from the debris scattered about the place.

  
Ray Charles' 'I can't stop loving you' echoed hauntingly through the space as the young elephant girl let her heart soar, her clear voice accompanied only by a sweet hummed harmonising tune Johnny crooned down to her from his high-up perch. The two youngsters smiled brightly at each other as the gorilla managed to manoeuvre the heavy wooden beam into place.

  
Rosita smiled and shook her head. 'No Gunter, we're living the dream. C'mon!'

  
With a burst of cheerful energy she pulled her friend to his feet and tugged him accross the stage to resume their work of fixing up the floorboards.

  
'Oh ja! Pal-y power!'


End file.
